


Rekindle An Old Flame

by TyiauniaHarris27



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, amechuweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyiauniaHarris27/pseuds/TyiauniaHarris27
Summary: Ex's Wang Yao and Alfred f Jones meet again under weird circumstances and they have to put aside there petty differences and learn to get along together.
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2
Collections: 金钱组国设文合集





	1. Chapter 1

Wang Yao is at a packed night club drinking away his sorrows as his life was going to shit. First, he breaks up with his boyfriend of two year's, second he loses his job as a chef because of his stupid bitch as boss was so fucking greedy for money that he replaced him with no warning whatsoever. And lastly, he's pretty sure that he will eventually get so drunk that he might end up with a random stranger in the morning and a pounding headache. 'Let's hope the latter doesn't happen' he thought to himself as he takes another sip of his last shot of the night. Yao feels that he should get ready to head home now to sleep and as he gets up and wobbles his way to the exit of the club. He bumps into a random person. "Oh I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Yao apologize to the stranger who just chuckles and tries to reassure him that everything was alright. "It's okay, how about we dance together and maybe later you can make it up to me?" The stranger flirts with Yao holding his hand and tries to pull him to his side. "That sounds fun and all. But, I should really be heading home." Yao tries again to leave the man pulls him again this time a bit with too much force that it sends both of the back into the bar and Yao ends up hitting his head on the table. The stranger runs away once he realizes what he's done and Yao feels himself being picked up and carried away from the club. He slowly opens his eyes and with little bit of vision he can master he a makes out what appears to be a blurry version of his ex Alfred. "T-thank you Alfred" Yao mumbles before he falls asleep in Alfred's arm's. Alfred carefully puts Yao in the passenger seat of his car and drives them to his house. "Don't worry Yao you'll be better in no time." Yao smiles in his sleep and the rest of the ride is filled with a comfortable silence.


	2. Chapter two

Yao wakes up the next morning with a pounding headache and in a mysterious bed. "Ahh~ what the fuck happened?" He mumbles to himself as he looks around the room and recognize that he is in Alfred's bedroom. "Fuck don't tell me that we..." Yao looks down and noticed that he's wearing one of Alfred's shirts and a pair of boxers underneath. "Fuck, we might of actually had sex." Yao carefully gets out of bed and makes his way over to the kitchen where he finds Alfred making breakfast and dancing to a song on the radio. Alfred spots Yao from the corner of his eye and turns to give him a warm smile. "Morning sleepy beauty" Alfred jokes and places two plates of breakfast on the table. Yao walks to the table and takes a seat across from Alfred and glace at the food un front of him which was pancakes, eggs and bacon with a cup of coffee. "Thanks for breakfast, this looks great." Yao thanked Alfred as he sits across from him with his own plate of food. "Thanks, by the way if you're wondering about what happened last night, I basically saved you from getting rape and no we didn't have sex, I helped you shower and change clothes and we kissed. But, that was it." Yao was embarrassed about kissing him. "I'm so sorry about that, I hoped you don't think badly of me." Alfred chuckles and goes to ruffles his hair. "Hey, don't worry about it. I'm just happy your safe." Yao smiles and in the heat of the moment pulls him into a slow kiss which Alfred return. When they both break for air and looked into each other's eyes their is a spark that either of them have felt for a long time. "So, do you think we could be together again, but this time take things slow?" Yao nodded his head and kisses his lips. "I would love that." And with that their journey to rediscovering happiness and love with each other begins.


End file.
